


Dozing Off

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [22]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, F/F, Fluff, Multi, short and cute this is the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl sleeps for once, and dreams.<br/>Blue and Yellow won't stop teasing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dozing Off

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked:  
> (...) whenever you have time I would love you to write a fic in which Pearl dreams and projects something embarrassing or adorkable or fluffy and yellow and blue lovingly tease her about it. (...)]  
> Ask and you shall receive anon! And your whole message was so cute, if you're reading this, thank you so much! :3  
> This fic is very short and very fluff, I hope you enjoy.

_Blue’s lips tasted like ocean, or maybe it was because they were on the beach, and everything tasted and smelled like ocean; but with her back against the sand, soft like she didn’t expect it to be, Pearl wonders – is it actually Blue, her true ocean?_

_And then they were on the couch, not kissing, maybe just after kissing. She was engaged in a truly deadly tickle fight with Yellow, and honestly she was laughing more because – how hard was it to convince Yellow to play like that?_  
_Blue ignored them completely, though she smiled, curled up on one edge of the couch with the remote tight in her hands, and Pearl hardly cared that the tickle fight had started for that one object, was it important anymore?_

_And then there was Yellow again, and they were bickering, but Pearl didn’t mind because arguing with her was always fun. Yellow had her cornered against the kitchen counter and kissed her – she was the fire and the sun and Pearl loved it._

_And then again on the couch, the three of them, and Steven was there too. He ran from one to the other, showing each a different thing that had amazed him, and Pearl actually laughed and she felt safe, happy, at home._

_And Blue and Yellow kept giggling and giggling…_

 

The reason Pearl wakes up is exactly this constant giggling, together with the realization that it doesn’t come from inside the dream. It’s the realization that she’s dreaming that really wakes her up, and she blinks once and she’s awake, though confused and almost scared. 

When has she even fallen asleep? Oh no. 

The instinctive panic that flows inside of her – she _hates_ sleeping, she _hates_ dreaming, so why was she doing both things? – burns out when she sees Yellow and Blue staring at her. Giggling.  
This is where the sound comes from. At least one mystery is solved. 

Pearl clicks her tongue a couple of times and shakes her head, resting on her elbows to sit up. Blue and Yellow move a little to give her space, but they don’t stop giggling. 

«How much have I been sleeping?» Pearl asks. They’re in her room inside the temple – Pearl vaguely remembers her being terribly tired after the last mission and Yellow and Blue insisting for her to get some rest, but she _never_ sleeps. She doesn’t need it. Plus, Amethyst would immediately take advantage of it to take one of her swords, probably. 

«One hour, maybe two» Yellow shrugs as she struggles to stop snickering. «Don’t ask me how, your damn waterfall makes an unbearable noise. Why do you even have this thing?»  
«My room, my rules» Pearl replies, and then turns to Blue, who is covering her silent laugh with one hand. «And what’s so funny?» 

Blue and Yellow share a look before bursting in another laugh. Pearl raises one eyebrow and blushes, oblivious but smart enough to understand she’s the reason of their hilarity. 

«What?»  
«You were dreaming» Yellow smirks, playful. «I suspected we were always in your mind, but for once I didn’t expect to be right». 

Pearl doesn’t exactly remember what she was dreaming about, but a couple of images flashing behind her eyes – sea and kisses and couch and kisses again – and the hints Yellow drops are enough for her to guess. Her cheeks immediately go one shade more cerulean. It only makes Blue and Yellow laugh more. 

«You weren’t so shy back there».  
«That’s not-» she stutters – _stutters!_ – as she tries to justify. «You know, dreams don’t – they – it’s rude to spy in one’s dream!» 

Blue crosses her arms and tilts her head, so that her bangs fall slightly to the side and Pearl can see one eye and its cocked eyebrow. The amused grin clearly sees through her pathetic excuse – how many times have her and Yellow watched Blue’s dreams from the hologram she projects? Pearl bites her lips and blushes harder, guilty. 

«What’s the big deal?» Yellow rolls her eyes. «For once it’s not a nightmare, right?»  
«And what do _you_ know about my nightmares?» 

Those were years ago.  
When she used to sleep. 

Yellow shrugs. 

«I guessed» she says. « _I_ have them».  
«Not so often anymore».  
«Now who’s the one spying?» 

Pearl replies with her own eye-roll, but drops the argument. Blue stops any possible retort by placing a kiss on Pearl’s cheek, and then another and one more until she reaches her lips and kisses the annoyance out of her. Pearl smiles, her face now flushed out of pleasure and not embarrassment. 

«That’s more like it» Yellow comments. «If I went around telling people that the Renegade has all these cute dreams, nobody would believe me».  
«You better not try it» Pearl replies, gently pushing her and earning only a bigger smirk. «And I doubt my dreams were as _cute_ as you depict them». 

Blue covers her mouth, giggling again, while on Yellow’s face grows a grin that it’s nothing but a challenge. 

«Wait until we get to the kitchen counter, and you'll see».


End file.
